MLP Los sonidos de la noche
by Rabeblanck
Summary: retrospectiva de la vida de Darckstar Bicorn, tras ser expulsado del muro es cuidado por Remus Wolf un caballero de canterloth, que desconoce el origen de este viajero; con el paso de los días se hace un lazo de amistad y lealtad mas allá de cualquier concepción del bien o del mal. Bicorn convertido en caballero aprendiz conoce al bastión del dragón, con los que comparte su vida
1. MLP Sonidos de la noche

**Sonidos de la noche**

 **En el interior de unas ruinas, lo que parecía haber sido una atalaya exterior de tiempos inmemorables, hecha del mas blanco mármol y un granito de especial consistencia, que había sobrevivido a los siglos y las eras, se encontraba un caballero de armadura roja, cuya crin en tonos negros y plateado relucían libres de su casco, luciendo su pelaje en un tono blanquecino simulara al de las paredes se vio sorprendido por un ermitaño que apenas se podía mantener; no podía distinguir bien el rostro, pues las ropas cubrían su cuerpo casi en su totalidad, aun a simple vista se veía herido, desmayándose poco después. Aquel potro no dudo en ayudarlo ignorando el hecho de donde lo había encontrado lo llevo a una cabaña cercana dedicándose a cuidarlo. El lugar no era mejor que la vieja atalaya, pues también parecía abandonada hace mucho tiempo por su propietario, por suerte aun había una cama de colchón raído y una mesa que apenas se sostenía por la gracia de un montón de piedras apiladas caprichosamente a su alrededor, sin mencionar que el aire se colaba por la pared este, donde yacía lo que antaño era una ventana con vitral colorido; poniendo un poco de atención, se podía notar que era una panadería en sus viejos tiempos.**

 **Mas como el bien sabia civilizaciones caen y se levantan, dejando solo el rastro de su existencia y grandeza, pero en ese instante lo que fue una silla calentaba a ambos, se permitió el lujo de quitarse su mascara y descansar, después de todo tenia por deber cuidar del afligido y eso se dispuso a hacer. Dos días después despertó el potro que tras su indumentaria era rojo con negro y una melena tan negra como la noche, miraba desconcertado sin atinar donde estaba, su expresión era completamente una interrogación, notando que no podía expresar palabra, pues parecía estar afónico, recordando el terrible viaje se consoló pensando que poco a poco recuperaría su habla.**

 **No te levantes aun, esta todavía en recuperación, soy Remus Wolff iré caballero de Canterlot- dijo sin siquiera mostrar emoción en su habla, mientras serbia sopa en dos tazones- me hubiera gustado probar el pan de esta panadería, seguramente debió de ser el mejor de la zona.**

 **Segu...ro- intento hablar mas su garganta se había serrado de nuevo, el caballero que había notado el estado de salud del pobre potro, solo sonrió, mientras terminaba de partir el pan.**

 **Tus cuerdas están cansadas, aun tendrás que esperar unos días, estamos en una cabaña abandonada, pero no te preocupes estarás bien y mientras guarda bien tu nombre, que ansió saberlo, ven que la cena se enfría.**

 **Al igual que los demás días Remus dejo un nutrido fuego y regreso a su cuartel, no sin decirle que volvería mañana; en su soledad el pony estaba mediante observando la lejanía que dibujaba torres y muros congelados, imaginándolos en su época de grandeza; tras un par de semanas su fuerza volvía a sus cascos, sus heridas estaban casi completamente sanadas, mas su garganta se negaba a abrirse, todo ese tiempo Remus le hiso compañía, contándole de sus aventuras en tierras inhóspitas, yéndose siempre dejándole la promesa de verlo de nuevo ala amanecer siguiente,**

 **Al cabo de un mes ya estaba restablecido, por fin su fría garganta estaba lista para musitar palabras, el esperaba ansioso a su amigo, mas ese día no vino el, vino alguien mas; una yegua de crin negra y pelaje crema, ataviada igual que su compañero de recuperación; lo primero que vino a su mente fue que el había muerto, mas sus temores se disiparon tan rápido como se formaron.**

 **El capitán no podrá venir hoy, pero manda saludos y comida- se enjuaga la garganta- soy Akua Emerald, teniente primero; se que aun estas mal de la garganta, toda la guarnición espera saber tu nombre.**

 **Pese a lo breve de su visita, se sintió bien, pues sabía que Remu lo visitaría pronto de nuevo. El reencuentro fue emotivo, además de el iba Akua, la emoción de ver a sus dos amigos en esa tierra inhóspita le alegro el corazón; esa vez fue una ocasión especial, pues tras mucho tiempo por fin pudo hablar.**

 **Gracias por todo, no se como agradecérselos; soy Star, me gustaría decir mas, pero no me acuerdo de nada antes de que me rescataran. Tome el nombre de las estrellas, pues lamento no recordar tampoco eso- poniendo cara de aflicción ante su amnesia, que en su silencio lo había torturado.**

 **Esta bien amigo, pero hay muchos Star en Equestria, te llamare mejor Darkstar en honor a la ocasión que nos encontramos- sonríe Remu mientras termina de cocinar.**

 **Darkstar es sombrío, pero lleno de poder, le agradara ala tropa. Asiste con la cabeza Akua mientras observa lo cambiado del lugar, limpio y en orden- buen trabajo soldado.**

 **Darkstar no sabe que contestar al alago, mas asiente mecánicamente yendo ala mesa; tras acabar la comida, un aire de solemnidad llena el lugar, el capitán tose y mira a su alrededor lamentando las palabras que va a decir a su amigo.**

 **Tendrás que irte de aquí, esta lleno de enemigos, la tropa se moverá en unos días y ya no podremos protegerte-sonríe y en sus ojos se dibuja la esperanza- pero si gustas puedes acompañarnos, ser un caballero de canterlot pero antes debo decirte que la corona niega nuestra existencia, que estarás en peligro constante y talvez mueras peleando.**

 **El silencio reino por unos minutos, la idea dio vueltas en la cabeza del pony, que balanceo sus posibilidades actuales, mas el estar con sus amigos fue mas fuerte, sabia bien que desconocía el mismo su origen; soltó el pasado y se dedico a vivir el presente. Sin más dudas esa tarde conoció a Iron Hammer el armero de hierro y a Serra Suneclipse un unicornio muy talentoso, quedando prendado de ella.**

 **Durante un tiempo fue entrenado sin cansancio, demostrando gran facilidad de aprendizaje, sorprendiendo a todos; marcho con ellos rodeando lo que llamaban la ciudad blanca y el muro de niebla siempre a la vista; sentía algo familiar en el, mas no sabia que era.**

 **El nuevo asentamiento era un castillo abandonado, ya se había habituado a vivir entre ruinas y escombros, cada noche jugaba a las vencidas con Iron, perdiendo la mayoría de las veces; la comía si bien no era un manjar era suficiente para el, pues la falta de lujo lo compensaba la camaradería de los caballeros. Pronto llego el momento de formar parte de un consejo de guerra, estando a lado del capitán Remus y la temiente Akua.**

 **Señores, por insólito que les parezca, entraremos a esa fortificación de la corona; necesitamos extraer lo que tanto hemos buscado, el escudo del rey sombra; es peligroso que permanezca con esos inexpertos, y no lo entregaran voluntariamente- el capitán Remu miro a su gente d confianza, mientras sonreía temerariamente.**

 **Las entradas están fuertemente vigiladas, lo haremos las cuevas, pues están al este de su posición, sin tanta guardia- Akua señalaba un punto en un mapa de reconocimiento- suerte y que regresemos todos con vida.**

 **Brindaremos con los muertos si caemos –ríe Iron alegremente- bien chico esta será tu primera misión real, espero que no la ultima.**

 **¿Bromeas Hammer?, apostemos quien regresa – Darkstar que se había adecuado a su nueva vida se unió a la alegría colectiva, hasta que Remus los hiso callar.**

 **Esto es serio, pero es bueno que haya humor en la mesa, partiremos mañana a primera hora, ¡estén listos todos!**

 **La víspera del ataque fue una gran nube en movimiento, pues los preparativos eran bastantes y el tiempo poco, la marcha en medio de la oscuridad fue algo indescriptible, a lo lejos se veía la fortaleza de la luna era imponente, una gran batalla era lo que auguraba; un heroico suceso digno de ellos, mas la calma era demasiada.**

 **Era tarde para pensar en eso, logrando hacer su movimiento de manera magistral llegaron a la caverna el resto fue sencillo, eran caballeros de canterlot después de todo, esto era solo un suspiro. Mas pronto supieron que era una trampa, no había tal escudo y se vieron rodeados. Inmediatamente se fraguo un plan de escape.**

 **El sol ya había salido, revelando arqueros lisos a atravesar a cualquiera que se moviera; fue el fin de la pequeña compañía, pues sabían que no había salida, reuniéndose en un salón se mitraron, mas no estaban tristes, todos se reían y celebraban su derrota; mas algo sabia que discutir, las miradas dieron pase a las palabras de los presentes.**

 **Señor nosotros nacimos para morir, no temo a la muerte –decía Iron Hammer con elocuencia poco común, sin duda era el final y ameritaba su mejor discurso- el muchacho es joven, debe salir con vida, yo lo cubriré si es necesario.**

 **Todos lo haremos, Serra lo cubrirás lo mas que puedas, Akua fue un placer pelear a tu lado**

 **Sin dar tiempo a mas planeaciones o despedidas los valientes caballeros iniciaron el fuego, causando bajas, mas la desventaja numérica empezó a pesar demasiado; por su parte el camino hacia la única salía lo tapeaba dos fuertes soldados apoyados por un centenar de arqueros; fue en ese momento cuando Iron Hammer se lanzó en envestida atrayendo la atención de estos, derivándolos, mas cayo por la lluvia de flechas, logrando su objetivo, Darkstar y Serra habían cruzado.**

 **Serra se detiene cerca de una cascada interna, mira a su protegido con lágrimas en los ojos, una flecha la había atravesado; lo sostuvo con fuerza y dijo con la fuerza restante**

 **Ve a canterlot, busca a Kenet Terland y dile que Remus te envía – jadeando por la herida se levanta heridamente mira el techo con un are de satisfacción, regresando a ver a su enamorado- lamento no poder corresponderte, menos ahora...yo moriré este día, vive, vive por mi y todos nosotros, anda vete.**

 **No te dejare – unas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas- yo te amo.**

 **Yo también, pero no podre...yo –arroja al potro a la cascada, corriendo de regreso, secándose las lagrimas, mientras grita al chico sus ultimas palabras- no salgas hasta que escuches los sonidos de la noche -En el exterior Remus era capturado mas muerto que vivo, no había mas sobrevivientes, antes de perder el conocimiento deseo suerte a su amigo, albergando por primera vez la venganza en su corazón.**

 **La noche había caído, para cuando Darkstar salió, paso entre un valle de cuerpos sin vida, reconoció a su compañía, llevándolos al patio principal cavando la tumba de cada uno, mas al ver el cuerpo de Serra sintió un odio terrible que nacía de el, se vio en el charco de sangre emanante del cuerpo, vio la oscuridad y escucho el sonido de los arboles. Su memoria había regresado, sabia quien era y que debía hacer, mas primero vengaría aquellos que le ayudaron sin saber que el mismo era una oscuridad terrible. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver un potrillo de no mas de 5 años, lo recogió y sin saber porque lo levanto.**

 **Pequeño que mala suerte tienes, soy el heraldo de la oscuridad –el pequeño solo reía- bien, serás mi alumno, pero te advierto, no seré suave. Serra este será nuestro pequeño, no dejare que tu muerte sea en vano; buscare a es tal Kenet Terland lo juro.**

 **Se asomo para ver el horizonte, cargado con un mapa, una carta y su nuevo pupilo se quedo oyendo por un momento los sonidos de la noche.**


	2. MLP Viaja hacia las sombras

**Viaja hacia las sombras**

 **Con la fortaleza de la luna a su espalda, cargando al potrillo y una sombra en la mirada se aleja un caballero de canterlot, con un solo pensamiento; no era venganza en si, era lo que el consideraba justicia y ese tal Kenet Terland tenia las respuestas a sus preguntas, unas que llenaban su corazón. Por una parte los recuerdos de la batalla en el rio Zeldarinn, que regresaban a su ser, por otro estaba la visión que le habían enseñado sus compañeros del bastión rojo.**

 **\- A donde iremos- pregunto el potrillo curioso por su destino.**

 **\- Puedes hablar; me alegro, así no me aburriré- decía mientras avanzaba sin rumbo fijo- iremos a buscar a un tipo a Canterlot, eso ultimo no estoy seguro.**

 **Con el sol dando sobre el horizonte, el olor a hierba fresca llenaba sus pulmones y la briza rosaba su piel, la mañana era sumamente tranquila hasta que a lo lejos se divisa una estructura, entre mas se acerca un estandarte ondeante se ve claramente, la guardia real solar. Se veía abandonada y algo derruida; no solo los caballeros usaban estructuras viejas e decía así mismo, así que fue la base de los atacantes, por supuesto aun estaba vacía muchos yacían muertos, otros seguro seguirían en su casería de caballeros rezagados o escondidos; mas eso no importaba, necesitaba comida para ambos y se sabia con poco tiempo para buscar**

 **\- No te muevas de aquí, iré por comida- Little Moon solo asiente con la cabeza**

 **En el interior de la fortaleza bacía buscando el almacén de alimentos Darkstar encuentra las celdas, inspeccionando que ningún caballero este capturado, entra rápidamente solo para confirmarlo; paras su sorpresa si hay una prisionera, una yegua unicornio encadenada de tobillos, estaba recostada en una esquina, acercándose a su celda.**

 **\- Hola, que mala suerte la tuya; mas, porque solo estoy de paso.**

 **\- Comida...-susurra la yegua moribunda.**

 **\- Esos malnacidos... -con su magia destroza la reja- aguanta un poco- va hacia ella, para ver como esta.**

 **La yegua parresia enferma su pelaje estaba pálido y aunque tenia cuerno este no brillaba incluso sus ojos parecían apagados—** **comida...-susurra con los labios secos en un gemido, el sale rápido a buscar un poco de agua y comida regresa con ella.**

 **-Come-le da agua y comida en la boca.**

 **La yegua con debilidad aparta tanto comida como agua-¿... tu... amas a... alguien?**

 **-Mas un ame...pero que importa esta muerta.**

 **-..A-aun s-sientes algo por ella...-parecía que moriría en cualquier momento.**

 **-Ya no importa, no podre cargar contigo, solo te soltare los grilletes, el resto esta de tus propios deseos-repitiendo las palabras de Remus decía a los que salvaba.**

 **-tienes un corazón noble...-dice acariciándole la mejilla-pero eres la perfecta comida.**

 **De un momento a otro su cuerno se ilumino y sus ojos brillaron con un verde fosforescente, energía del mismo color verde comenzó rodea a Darkstar mientras que la yegua se volvía mas y mas grande, cambiando su pelaje por un exoesqueleto negro.**

 **-lamento decirte que no me impresionas, soy mas oscuro que lo que parezco, solo hago esto por honor de caballero-sin mostrar susto.**

 **Algo sorprendida de la actitud de Darkstar, Chrysalis retrocede un poco, el tranquilamente**

 **Se levanta -soy el heraldo de una oscuridad terrible, mas aun así veo que hay seres arrogantes que deben ser eliminados, mi misión puede esperar; veo que ya estas bien, fue un placer ayudarte-dándole la espalda.**

 **-Espera... no había conocido criatura como tu, ya antes he colaborado con ejércitos oscuros.**

 **-Supongamos que aceptara, ¿que me ofreces?**

 **-Una especie completa de fieles zánganos que morirán por mis designios, pero necesito llegar a Canterlot o mi especie sucumbirá de hambre.**

 **-También es mi destino, pero temo que viajo algo lento, cuidar un hijo no es cosa fácil.**

 **-No pareces del tipo paternal.**

 **..No soy ningún tipo de pony conocido, soy mejor, si deseas acompañarme me ayudaras con el pequeño.**

 **Desviando la mirada molesta-bien, pero no dejare que me diga mama.**

 **-¿Crees que soy flexible con el? te equivocas; soy Darkstar, Darkstar Bicorn.**

 **-Te llamare Bicorn, busco a alguien en esa ciudad.**

 **-Si es el mismo, será un placer ayudarte a buscarlo.**

 **-¿A quien buscas tu?**

 **-Kenet Terland, Serra Moon eclipse me lo pidió antes de morir-se nota muy sentimental al decirlo.**

 **-Que curioso, ambos buscamos al mismo individuo.**

 **-Vámonos, ya tengo todo para salir de aquí, no quemo el lugar, solo por estrategia.**

 **-me parece bien, no quiero un montón de armaduras doradas, tras de nosotros.**

 **-Seria incomodo y ya tuve suficiente de ellos-sonaba melancólico y distante.**

 **-Jajajajaja el grandote es un sentimental; mejor para mi, me alimentaras todo el viaje.**

 **-Si así dejas en paz al chiquillo me basta; para que sepas esos miserables acecinaron a mi compañía, a todos-ahora era coraje.**

 **. . .**

 **En la zona privada de un elegante restauran en Canterlot que permanecía serrado al publico un capitán de la guardia dorada conversaba con un pony de tierra, el cual lucia tranquilo y sin mostrar ser mas que eso; un elegante noble de la ciudad y nada mas.**

 **-¿Bastión de dragones callo?**

 **-De la luna dirás, recuerda que lo renombramos, esa idea tuya es excelente—dice confiado y lleno de soberbia.**

 **-por supuesto, ágamos que la usurpadora sacrifique a sus propios perros rojos; así para que cuando nuestra madre regrese, tendremos asegurado su trono.**

 **-No quedan mas allá de cien o menos; la tarea fue ardua pero en una semana o un mes tendremos a todos y ese Remus es un gran trofeo en los calabozos, te mande su armadura como recuerdo.**

 **-Te lo agradezco, pero mátalo cuanto antes; no quiero perros rojos tratando de morder a nuestra madre.**

 **-descuida, esta encadenado.**

 **-Lo quiero muerto... faltan menos de 10 años para su regreso, quiero que todo salga desacuerdo al plan.**

 **-Saldrá; además esta destruido por dentro, solo el quedo de sus rojos.**

 **-No le dejes nada a la suerte, bastión de cuervos en el norte aun esta activos y el bastión de venados y el de cocodrilos en el este; supongo que se encargaron de dar orden a los arqueros de matar a apuntar a los pájaros, seria una pena que un mensaje hubiese salido advirtiéndoles que los están cazando.**

 **-No dejamos salir a ninguno vivo, solo al capitán; y sabes que mi especialidad es matarlos por dentro, no me sorprenderá que se suicide de hambre.**

 **-Eso espero con respecto a los bastiones aun activos; vallan con los estandartes de Celestia, que parezca una visita formal coman de su comida y beban de su vino cuando caiga la noche y duerman los matan, rápido y en silencio.**

 **-Se lo que hago, no eres mi jefe en ese sentido.**

 **-No...No soy tu jefe soy tu hermano y al igual que tu busco que nuestra madre recupere lo que por derecho es suyo-le da un trago a su copa de vino-dime ¿quien es nuestra madre?-pregunto con el hielo negro de sus ojos clavando cual dagas.**

 **-Nigthmare Moon, la gran princesa luna regresara con gloria y fuerza.**

 **-Exacto pero es fundamental la discreción, somos hijos de la noche.**

 **-Lo se, lo se.**

 **. . .**

 **La visita a los calabozos del cruel capitán, era un espectáculo lúgubre, pues no solo era famoso por sus estrategias, sino por su crueldad con sus prisioneros, en especial los de la orden roja y azul, que vio por años como rivales; la casería lo hacia feliz, pues al fin podía dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.**

 **-Hola mis buenos capitanes rojos ¿están cómodos?**

 **Uno de ellos lo miro con desprecio y odio, era Remus Wolfrire, su reciente adquisición-pobrete traidor, cuando Celestia se entere de est. Exigirá tu cabeza.**

 **-Ella me mando a cazarlos, no soy un traidor, ustedes lo son; deberías aprender a tu compañero del bastión faisán, tan cayado, sin dar problema.**

 **Remus voltea a ver al potro golpeado y con el labio partido con sangre escurriéndole de la boca-¿que le han echo malnacidos?**

 **-Nada que no te hagamos hecho a ti; aun respira si preguntas, no somos asesinos.**

 **-Mi guarnición no dice lo mismo, termina con esto acaba con nuestro sufrimiento o danos una espada y permítenos caer como caballeros, o eres demasiado cobarde para confrontar a un potro armado-escupe a al suelo apuntando a el capitán.**

 **-no me des motivos para tratar mal a la estrella del calabozo.**

 **-COBARDE—el maldito capitán se va riéndose, su compañero apenas con fuerzas, lo mira mas es una mirada vacía.**

 **-No luches, es peor.**

 **-aun crees que ellos son los traidores-suena algo parecido a una risa-nosotros somos los enemigos.**

 **-No puedo creerlo, Celestia nunca daría una orden así-dice Remus como aferrándose a un ideal-la orden siempre le ha sido fiel, peleamos por ella en la revolución lunar; no puede dudar de nuestra lealtad, NO PUEDE ASERNOS ESTO-grita con rabia total.**

 **-Lo hiso-tose sangre otro prisionero-y nos tiene aquí sin poder morir...como trofeos**

 **Susurra el capitán de bastión de venados-no es cosa de Celestia.**

 **Uno que esta mas al fondo grita desesperado-¿aun creen eso?, YO MISMO VI A CELESTIA DAR LA ORDEN, Y ELLA SOLO NOS DESECHO.**

 **Otro prisionero-ES CULPA TUYA REMUS MALDITO IDIOTA.**

 **-ES CULPA TUYA REMUS MALDITO IDIOTA, DE NO SER POR TU ESTUPIDA EXCURCION A ESA FORTALEZA NADA DE ESTO ESTARIA PASANDO.**

 **Ante semejante ataque, el capitán de venados interviene para poner orden-SILENCIO INSOLENTES, TODOS SOMOS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS**

 **Prisionera-TODOS CAYENSE, NO SOPORTO SUS INSINUACIONES, CELESTIA NOS DIO LA ESPALDA; ES SIERTO. PERO PELEAR ENTRE NOSOTROS NO E SSOLUCION, no es solución...**

 **Concordando el capitán de venados tiene razón**

 **Remus recuperando animo los mira- no importa si nos traiciono o no...¿Alguien que no este presente sobrevivió a los ataques?**

 **-Los mas ingenuos-se ríe uno de los prisioneros soportando el dolor.**

 **-Bastión de cuervos esta muy al norte en la antigua frontera de –asegura venados sin mucho animo.**

 **El capitán de Griffins los mira con hastió-cállense, soy el mas viejo aquí y me canse de verles pelear, no estoy muerto aun, solo no quiero discutir inútilmente.**

 **Aferrándose a su esperanza vacía el capitán de halcones-quizá podamos salvar a nuestros hermanos de bastión de cuervos advertirles; por favor hicimos un juramento son familia, debemos ayudar**

 **El viejo solo mira al piso-lo intentaron los de la orden azul, ven los huesos en el piso, ahí llego su intento, y ¿donde están?, muertos. Antes cayeron ellos, esta casa lleva más de cinco años.**

 **Venados rogando los mira-y eso cuando nos ha detenido, por favor no pueden rendirse por favor; no podemos solo quedarnos aquí a esperar la muerte, si al menos podemos salvar a un solo caballero habremos vencido, favor... se los suplico díganme que no se han rendido,**

 **Quien-preguntando al menos tres capitanes.**

 **Remus con esperanza se adelanta-nadie...es solo un muchacho.**

 **Venados sonríe irónicamente-un recluta, apuesto a que ya lo atraparon-dice pesimista.**

 **Remus insiste: DARKSTAR NO FUE ATRAPADO, DIMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS POR PROTEJERLO.**

 **Halcones sonríe sinceramente-me alegro hermano, pero hay doscientos hermanos y hermanas en bastión de cuervos, y otros doscientos en bastión de cocodrilos; hay que intentar mandar un mensaje y advertirles.**

 **Griffins pesimista lo afronta-¿como exactamente? estas colgando como todos aquí.**

 **-no lo se—dice venados con mas tristeza de que se creía posible-no...Lo se**

 **Remus aun con suficiente fe los anima-si salió vivo ira con Kenet Terland.**

 **-Kenet...-dice sonriendo la capitana venados-el lo ayudara, quizá aun hay la esperanza para esos ponys.**

 **-Eso espero, me alegraría verlo de nuevo—sonríe Remus.**

 **El mas viejo del lugar con la cabeza les indica que guarden silencio, dos guardias entran para la ronda, los mismos bajan con despectivo ademan en su cara y su andar.**

 **-Dime exactamente ¿porque no sacamos los huesos de la orden azul? no solo huele a cadáver es sucio.**

 **-Ya sabes que al capitán le gusta así; además estos traidores no merecen mas comodidades, por mi los metería en una celda en los drenajes-**

 **-Ahí el olor seria menos, al menos.**

 **-jajajajaja, tienes razón pero no son los huesos los que apestan es el inconfundible hedor a deshonor, y vergüenza lo que apesta.**

 **-¿Sabes porque llaman al capitán rompe voluntad? es feo el mote, dime porque le dicen así.**

 **-Claro novato -se acerca a la celda donde tenían a las capitanas-el capitán es como un gato, le encanta jugar con sus presas antes de devorarlas-abre la celda-antes de darles el benevolente deseo de la muerte jugara con ellos hasta que se arte-comienza a tocar a una-hasta que no sean mas que cascarones vacíos.**

 **-Cierra esa celda, son peligrosos aun encadenados.**

 **-Jajaja vamos novato tienes que aprender a divierte, ninguna de estas pequeñas potrancas va a hacer nada-se acerca a una... ¿o si dulzura?**

 **-Te veo mejor ¿y luego que les hace?**

 **-Bueno es variado-comienza a acariciarle la mejilla-les romperá los huesos, les arrancara los dientes, le fascina el hierro caliente, y los obligara a ver si es necesario, le extirpara los parpados, serán meses de tortura; pero no para ellas-la jala de la melena para olfatearla-ellas van a sus aposentos privados.**

 **-Ya explicaste, vámonos hay que reportar además, se ven muertos y huelen a muerto.**

 **-Si tienes razón-la suelta y le da una bofetada-además detesta que alguien mas coma de su plato-saliendo de la celda no sin antes escupirle a la cara a un prisionero-vamos el capitán se prepara para ir a bastión de cocodrilos.**

 **-Por cierto ¿supiste que un ladrón vacío el campamento del sur sus bodegas?**

 **-Si, debieron ser esos infelices de los gitanos.**

 **-No creo, era mas táctico, mas no se; el que lo hiso fue un soldado.**

 **-¿No estarás sugiriendo que una pedazo de porquería se no escapo, cierto?**

 **-No, se llevo una armadura azul, seguro son los pocos vagos de "la orden azul de magos"-dice burlonamente.**

 **-Jajaja claro te lo digo chico fueron gitanos, esos miserables se llevan todo lo que brilla.**

 **-Seguro—salen riéndose, mientras siguen haciendo bromas siniestras.**

 **-Porque no hiciste nada, te toco y ni siquiera te atreviste a reclamar-en reproche a la**

 **Capitana Halcones.**

 **Ella solo dice-necesitaba aprender y analizar, pude romperle la nariz de un cabezazo pero no habría dicho todo, ahora sabemos que tenemos una oportunidad por lo menos las hermanas.**

 **El viejo mostrando un poco de brillo dice- si es uno de los nuestros el ladrón quizás, pero nada nos lo asegura.**

 **-Esos guardias dijeron que a nosotras no llevaran a sus alcobas, las habitaciones de un capitán no son ni la mitad de serradas que una mazmorra, quizás alguna de nosotras pueda escapar, solo hay que mantenernos fuertes y cuando llegue el momento escapar.**

 **-Nos matarían al resto...buen plan.**

 **-Este no será el final de los caballero de canterlot lo aseguro hermano**

 **La capitana de venados con la esperanza renacida ve a sus compañeros- oigan ¿quieren recitar el juramento?-todos asiente con la cabeza**

 **. . .**

 **En una habitación del cuartel del la guardia solar, el capitán y su teniente se reúnen tras recibir el reporte de la ronda en las galeras; el se muestra feliz y satisfecho, con una mira fría como la de una serpiente recién alimentada.**

 **-¿Como están los invitados? ¿Cómodos y con el hambre suficiente?—insinuando sarcásticamente.**

 **-Por supuesto capitán, pero solo es su tercera noche deles tiempo y se romperán.**

 **-Para algunos, otros tienen ¿Qué, será un mes o dos?**

 **-el viejo de bastión de grifos es mas resistente de lo que pensaba. Pensé que moriría de un infarto antes de la semana—el teniente era igual de cruel que su superior, aun mas sarcástico; pero el la crueldad se veía opacado ante la sombra de "quebranta voluntades", ambos juntos eran un terror para cualquier prisionero.**

 **-¿Sabes por que perdone esas dos orden azul?**

 **-Las quiere para su entretenimiento personal capitán, no lo culpo son bonitas**

 **-Compraron la vida de veinte miserables, que ahora no son mas que vagos " son solo reclutas perdónelos" dijeron y rogaron, y así no tendré que ver un sucio rostro rojo en mi habitación.**

 **-Muy inteligente de su parte capitán, aunque hay algunas que vale la pena conservar; la capitana de bastión de halcones por ejemplo.**

 **-Lo se, pero la orden es muy exacta, que estén aquí para sacar el estrés es otra cosa.**

 **-Por cierto llego dos cartas de canterlot; una es de Celestia, dice que se asegure de dar muertes dignas, rápidas e indoloras si esta en sus posibilidades.**

 **-Que se pudran ambos, solo diles que las tendrán, aun hay información útil y queremos sacarle la misma.**

 **-Bien entonces a su contacto le digo que tendrá las cabezas en digamos una semana-dice aunando en un libretita con su magia.**

 **-Si, pero Remus nunca, la de venados y el viejo, para evitar tentaciones.**

 **-Bien, bien y a Celestia bueno yo redactare una carta, no debe preocuparse; por cierto, hoy debe dormir temprano, mañana marchamos a bastión de cocodrilos.**

 **-Lo se, las ejecutoras serán las mascotas azules, si no lo hacen las flechas.**

 **-Si capitán, por cierto los pelotones que enviamos a peinar la zona del campamento del sur volvieron, lo único que encontraron fue una caravana gitana.**

 **-Gitanos, déjalos en paz; necesitamos chivos vivos.**

 **-De acuerdo, daré la orden y perdón que lo moleste, pero revisamos y la yegua que habíamos capturado la liberaron.**

 **-Solo era mi capricho, busca a otra.**

 **-Así lo are, una ultima cosa ¿quería que le trajera a la Pegaso o la terrestre?**

 **-Pegaso, ya sabes.**

 **Dando fin a la conversación el teniente va con las dos yeguas de la orden azul, que se encontraban en una habitación bien resguardada, los guardias abren paso ante su superior.**

 **-¿Que deseas ahora maldito?—dice indignada y molesta una de las presentes.**

 **-Solo vengo a felicitarlas señoritas, tendrán el honor de ejecutar a dos traidores a la corona y para ti alitas será honor doble, el capitán desea verte en cuanto acabes.**

 **-será un honor...iremos-dice sin levantar la mirada la Pegaso.**

 **. . .**

 **En la mazmorra los guardias bajan a los dos seleccionados para la ejecución y preparan todo justo en medio para que el resto vea el espectáculo**

 **-Linda no te preocupes tu cabeza lucirá hermosa—dice uno de los dos centinelas de manera poco educada.**

 **-Pero no seremos nosotros, será la capitana Windterror de la guardia azul y aquí esta-señalando a la unicornio.**

 **Ella se para con una mirada triste en sus ojos-lo siento-dice a los prisionero a ejecutar-**

 **El primero en pasar fue el viejo.**

 **Un tercer guardia le susurra al oído a la Pegaso de la orden azul-pórtate a la altura o tus potrillos...**

 **Ella responde mecánicamente-lo are, lo are lo juro.**

 **La unicornio mira con desprecio su trabajo, fingiendo agrada-¿ultimas palabras?-la cuchilla del hacha fue velos, un corte limpio, la cabeza callo y rodo un par de centímetros.**

 **-El que sigue.**

 **Con total morbosidad y burla uno delos guardias jala ala otra prisionera-dulzura, te va-la hacen pasar y la Pegaso la mira con ojos de eres afortunada de morir aquí; la yegua se arrodilla igual de manera forzada y los mira todos en especial a sus hermanos y hermanas.**

 **-¿Ultimas palabras?**

 **La capitana, orgullosa alza la voz hacia sus compañeros- soy la espada que brilla en la batalla, y se ausenta en la celebración, soy la luz en la oscuridad, soy el escudo que se agrita protegiendo al indefenso, soy... -su juramento fue interrumpido por el tajo del hacha igual un corte limpio y rápido.**

 **-La Pegaso regresa los cuerpos adentro, los demás vayámonos con las cabezas.**

 **La unicornio interrumpe al guardia-no, no, no la Pegaso ira con el capitán ahora.**

 **-Entonces tú mete esos cuerpos y nos alcanzas.**

 **-Solo dense prisa, mañana partimos a acabar con mas de estos armaduras rojas**

 **Windterror mete los cuerpos estando sola, pues lo guardias se apresuraba a entregar las cabezas a su jefe; mas aun así se mostraba fría sin demostrar emociones.**

 **Remus la mira inquisitivo-¿porque los obedeces?**

 **-Es el capitán soy teniente, línea de mando simple y sencillo, nada mas y nada menos**

 **-NO MIENTAS, ERES DE LA ORDEN AZUL**

 **La Unicornio mira con sorpresa y con magia le presiona las costillas del prisionero-QUE DIJISTE BASURA-mientras que con su casco escribía algo on sangre en el piso-REPITELO ANDA TE RETO.**

 **-COBARDE, PREFERISTE...-guarda silencio.**

 **-Eso creí, si vuelves a insultarme de esa manera yo mimo vendré a despellejarte -le ase señales con la cabeza de que lea lo del piso-ENTENISTE ESCORIA**

 **-Recluyas jóvenes-en voz baja y triste.**

 **Ella asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y dos segundos después con la magia lo golpea con una roca en la cara botando varios dientes.**

 **-PARA QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE-la otra prisionera sale del sopor de la escena y mira ala unicornio-¿QUE MIRAS? MUEVE TU INUTIL TRASERO A TU CELDA O LO HARE YO.**

 **La prisionera impotente responde por inercia-estoy colgada basura infiel déjalo, ¿no es suficiente su espectáculo?**

 **-ESO NO TE INTERESA PERO YA QUE INSISTES EN MOLESTAR COMPARTIRAS CELDA CON ESA ESCORIA- con magia la inmoviliza y la aprisiona en la misma celda que Remus-QUE PASEN BUENA NOCHE PRISIONEROS-grita antes de irse.**

 **En sarcasmo mira la salida-gracias, pero no era necesario...de donde eres, no lo has dicho.**

 **-Bastión de escorpiones nuestro capitán murió, me trajeron a mi como recuerdo.**

 **-Lamento que vieras lo que paso, lamento que estés presa.**

 **-Soy caballero de canterlot nací para morir por la corona, aunque nos haya dado la espalda.**

 **-Ya no se que pensar.**

 **-¿Por que ese unicornio se ensaño tanto con usted?**

 **-Son prisioneras, pero con otras cadenas.**

 **-Parece que alguien escribió algo en el piso-dice entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir la letras que había medio borrado antes.**

 **. . .**

 **En un bastión al oeste / bastión del fénix dorado, el lord capitán de la orden llama al capitán del bastión en forma urgente.**

 **El lord pregunta preocupado-¿Que ocurre, donde esta Remus?**

 **-No lo sabemos mi señor, de echo hemos perdido contacto con casi todos los bastiones lord comandante.**

 **-¿Que rayos pasa? ¿Los mensajeros donde están?**

 **-No han regresado y tampoco nuestros cuervos o búhos o ninguna otra ave, el único bastión que ha respondido es bastión de cuervos en el norte**

 **-Al menos uno es responsable, o esta a salvo, sea lo que sea.**

 **-Señor se que nuestra orden es un secreto incluso para la corona, pero quizás debamos, decirle a Celestia.**

 **-No, lo resolveremos solos.**

 **-Al menos mandemos un cuervo a alto valle los black siempre han sido buenos amigos de la orden y están mas cerca de bastión de cuervos.**

 **-Hazlo.**

 **-Se lo agradezco enviare un ave de inmediato.**

 **-P** **or Celestia espero que esto solo sea una mala comunicación.**

 **Un grupo reducido de la guardia real en compañía de un emisario de Canterlot entra al bastión, según su vestimenta parece chef, el gran capitán va a verlos el mismo.**

 **-¿Que desea la corona?**

 **El emisario se adelanta a la tropa-Gran capitán traemos noticias pesarosas, se ha echo una amenaza contra la corona y la princesa Celestia esta llamando a todos, la orden volverá a formar parte de la armada regular pero nuestro enemigo es poderoso y hemos tenido que cesar comunicaciones vía pájaros.**

 **-¿Y el cocinero que significa?—intrigado.**

 **-Un regalo de princesa Celestia es uno des sus cocineros privados; ahora que el reino esta amenazado, princesa quiere que sus fieles caballeros sepan lo mucho que los aprecia a ustedes y su lealtad, así que hoy tendrán el placer de degustar los platillos de la realeza.**

 **-Un poco de alegría viene perfecto.**

 **-Pasemos, debemos discutir sobre la movilización de tropas.**

 **-Vamos.**

 **En la cocina los cocineros se miran, mientras preparan su máxima obra culinaria-ya esta el ingrediente, pero no debe de actuar rápido- dice uno de ellos con una sonrisa funesta.**

 **-Descuida este veneno esta disuelto no matara... al instante.**

 **-Mas te vale, somos muy pocos para tantos rojos.**

 **-Tranquilo nuestro hermano es sabio y sabe lo que hace todo sea por nuestra querida madre.**

 **Iniciado el festín los oficiales y caballero fuera de servicio degustan sin sospechar lo que se acercaba a ellos, tras comer poco el gran capitán va con el emisario en privado.**

 **-Explíquese bien, ¿quieren disolver la orden?**

 **-En lo absoluto, la orden es nuestro mejor escudo y nuestra mejor espada; pero ahora necesitamos que dejen de moverse en las sombras y acudan al llamado de la corona.**

 **-Es algo repentino-siente un retorcijón-pero hacemos todo por la corona.**

 **-Debe entender que el enemigo al que nos enfrentamos es mucho más poderoso de lo que se cree**

 **-¿que enemigo es? solo lo menciona mas no da nada.**

 **-Nigthmare moon regresara en menos de 10 años.**

 **-La detendremos-otro retorcijón-los haremos.**

 **Mientras en el comedor el capitán se siente mal, varios yacen en la mesa sin conocimiento-¿que demonios ocurre?**

 **Los armaduras doradas se pasean por al comedor junto con el cocinero que los mira a todos-aten a los oficiales, maten al resto.**

 **El capitán indignado se levanta-¿que significa? ¿Que hacen no somos enemigos?**

 **-Significa que nuestra madre regresara y la noche será eterna-le susurra al oído.**

 **Con el Lord capitán, se descubre el emisario-hooo no me refería Nigthmare como nuestro enemigo.**

 **-¿Que enemigo mas seria?**

 **-Celestia la usurpadora.**

 **NO, ¿QUE HACEN?—saca su espada mas no la puede soportar-QUE ME PASA-aun con su tasa de te en el casco el emisario ve como el lord capitán se arrodilla de dolor en el estomago.**

 **-Nuestra madre regresa y la noche será eterna-le dice poniéndose de pie.**

 **-¡LOS DETENDREMOS!**

 **-Atenlo y amordácenlo nuestros hermanos le sacaran la información.**

 **El gran capitán con la poca fuerza logra tomar por la espalda al emisario atravesándose con el traidor-NO...ME TENDRAN, NI TU REGRESARA...-terminando de enterrarla, los demás le apuntan con ballestas.**

 **-Ríndete no saldrás de aquí...**

 **-Ni usted, estamos...trabados en la misma arma...si la saco morimos los dos.**

 **-Jajajajaja pobre iluso, estoy dispuesto a morir por mi madre. HERMANOS DISPAREN.**

 **-PUES MUERE-la saca de golpe, el capitán ve el cuerpo sin vida y ve a los arqueros-QUE ESP...ERAN...DISPA...REN-las flechas volaron directamente al cuerpo del Lord capitán atravesando corazón, pulmones y hasta la mejilla, el cocinero aparece detrás de los arqueros.**

 **-¿Que ocurre aquí? debemos irnos, hooo... maldición, dije que lo quería vivo.**

 **El arquero se escusa-El se resistió y mato al hermano maestro.**

 **Se acerca al cuerpo del emisario-ahora esta con nuestra madre, lleven el cuerpo de nuestro hermano a canterlot, así la usurpadora creerá con mas facilidad que se resistieron.**

 **Un soldado entra preocupado al salón- solo dos oficiales están vivos, los demás se mataron solos incluido el capitán.**

 **-Infelices llévense a los vivos y que los unicornios los inmovilicen no quiero mas contratiempos.**

 **. . .**

 **En una pequeña fortificación hecha de emergencia cinco caballeros están rodeados por veinte soldados cuando Bicorn los ve, deja a Little Moon a un lado, al cuidado de Chrysalis saliendo a darles pelea-IDIOTAS QUE ESPEREAN, SOY DEL VASTION DEL DRAGON TERMINEN SU TRABAJO INEPTOS.**

 **Los soldados voltean a verlo-MATAN AL TRAIDOR.**

 **Con su magia arrebata todas las armas amenazándolos con ellas mismas-¿Que decían? ¿Acaso me matarías? CONTESTA**

 **El capitán (que no era hijo de la noche solo un soldado cumpliendo ordenes) se muestra valiente ante el bicornio-NO TE TEMO TRAIDOR, SOY HEVEN SWORD, CAPITAN DEL DESIMO BATALLON DE LA GUARDIA REAL DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA Y PREFIERO LA MUERTE ANTES QUE ACOBARDARME ANTE UN TRAIDOR.**

 **-Hecho-mata a todos sin miramientos-¿HAY ALGUIEN VIVO?**

 **-Soy fire Lancer, caballero novicio de bastión de venado.**

 **-Yo Darkstar Bicorn, sobreviviente del bastión de dragón, así que por tanto capitán.**

 **-Capitán están atacando todos los bastiones, nos declararon enemigos de la corona, nos están buscando en toda la ciudades y pueblos.**

 **-Lo note, quítenle las armaduras doradas, las usaremos para salir de aquí, tengo una carreta para esconder las nuestra.**

 **-Si señor-se notaba que era joven e inexperto, pues rápidamente acudió a Bicorn como figura de autoridad-ya oyeron al capitán hagan lo que dice, todos somos novicios.**

 **En el camino los cinco miran al pequeño Little Moon y la Unicornio que los acompañaban, logran esquivar el paso de las revisiones, estando en un campo abierto acampan para pasar la noche. Fire se acerca a el sacando un mapa-capitán revise la ruta, si nos damos prisa llegaremos a bastión de cuervos.**

 **-Vamos a canterlot, iré a ver a Kenet Terland—sentencia el nombrado capitán.**

 **-p-p-pero capitán nuestros hermanos y hermanas... bastión de cuervos es el mas apartado.**

 **A la usanza de Remus-¿cuantos se necesitan para un mensaje?**

 **-hooo am uno o dos máximo, p-pero es mejor que permanezcamos juntos.**

 **-Buscan un grupo, no tantos. Uno ira y dará aviso; seguro habrá mas rezagados que salvar y no siempre tendré suerte.**

 **-Pero señor solo thunder fire es Pegaso y es demasiado joven para viajar tanto sola.**

 **-Bien, dos irán; somos caballeros, nos entrenaron para aguantar y enfrentar el peligro o ¿son gallinas?**

 **-NO SEÑOR-pone un casco en la frente-le diré a Thunder fire que se prepare para salir.**

 **-Bien-va con su pequeño-se que puedes leer pequeño, avísame cuando acabes ese libro-crisalid le mira algo molesta-¿que? debe aprender.**

 **-Me estas retrasando no pensé que rescatar mocosos fuera tan importantes, solo míralos verdes como lechugas, los mataran a todos para antes de la semana a menos que te quedes con ello a cambiarles lo pañales y limpiarles la nariz.**

 **-SON CABALLEROS DE CANTERLOT NO BEBES INDEFENSOS, los necesitamos si quieres entrar sin que te atrapen de nuevo.**

 **-Bien-se sienta a lado del potrillo y Bicorn-dime por que el heraldo de una deidad oscura anda por hay defendiendo inocentes y enseñando a leer a potrillos huérfanos.**

 **-Es mi hijo ahora y de Serra; ellos, es un favor por haberme salvado de morir hace mucho, se los debo.**

 **-ya veo grandulón parece que tienes honor ¿como se llama el pequeño?**

 **-Se llama Little Moon en honor de mi querida Serra Moon eclipsé.**

 **-mmmm haaa adoro ese sentimiento tan fresco de amor-se acerca mas a el—continua.**

 **-Míralos, ¿dejarías a tus zánganos morir? no lo creo, así que puedes entenderme.**

 **-Es mi pueblo.**

 **-Ellos mis hermanos ahora.**

 **-Valla parece que los dos somos unos sentimentales después de todo.**

 **..Así pares, así parece**

 **. . .**

 **En canterlot el contacto del capitán rompe voluntades daba una conferencia de prensa con respecto a sus libros-de momento mi colaboración con la saga de daring doo esta suspendida-un emisario le hace una seña.-si me disculpan tengo asuntos pendiente que atender muchas gracias por su tiempo-va con el emisario.**

 **-El fénix dorado cayo, pero el capitán y el gran capitán se mataron.**

 **-Mande un veneno especial para que paralizaran a esos miserables ¿como ocurrió?**

 **-Su mensajero se descuido, esta muerto.**

 **-Una pena, pero de todas formas supongo que no vinieron con las manos vacías.**

 **-Solo dos oficiales capturados.**

 **-Con eso me vasta, ya saben llévenlos a las cavernas en mi mansión y por cierto sigo esperando las cabezas de los armaduras rojas que le pedí al capitán.**

 **-Están en su casa.**

 **-Excelente hay que jalar la correa de ves en cuando o los perros se saldrán de control, por cierto has probado esos cigarrillos Emerald, son estupendos pero no quiero que se me haga vicio por favor no permitas que compre mas de una cajetilla al mes.**

 **. . .**

 **Esa noche en cuervos una Pegaso casi agotada llega, tras volar lo más rápido que le dan sus alas; es recibida por un guardia que la mira preocupado-¿tu estas bien?**

 **-haaa, haaa, haaa deben salir de qui haaa la corona nos traiciono—recuperando el aire.**

 **-¿Bromea? pase el capitán te atenderá-la hacen pasar a la sala principal a solas con el capitán del bastión.**

 **-¿Que sucede? es antinatural viajar sin guardaespaldas.**

 **-Capitán debe escucharme, la corona nos traiciono; viene para acá con un destacamento de armaduras; tienen orden de matar a todos. Bastión de venados callo y el de dragones; hasta donde sabemos todos los bastiones están bajo ataque o ya fueron destruidos, debe dar la orden de evacuación ahora-dijo todo tan rápido que apenas si se entendían.**

 **-Si es cierto, no escaparemos, los enfrentaremos, solo lord comandante puede dar esa orden.**

 **-p-pero el lord comandante esta... ¿donde esta?**

 **-Esta en el bastión fénix dorado.**

 **-Entonces envié un emisario, quizás podamos hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

 **-Esta bien, lo hare... ¿quien es su capitán?**

 **-De momento Darkstar Bicorn, nuestra capitana fue capturada.**

 **-¿Y Remus?**

 **-Muerto o cautivo, una de dos**

 **Mientras en el bosque Darkstar pelea, mientras ve a sus alumnos-tiene que cuidar la espalda-evita un golpe-ser rápidos y además golpear duro-noquea a otro-así se termina-matando al ultimo.**

 **Lancer lo mira agotado pero muy sorprendido-Wow capitán es-es-es INCREIBLE, ¿donde aprendió ese estilo de combate? nunca lo había visto.**

 **-Con Remus-miente deliberadamente-el me enseño.**

 **-Wow bes Axe te dije que Remus era una leyenda.**

 **-Es mas que eso, es el mejor maestro, ustedes salgan, ya están a salvo, ¿algún oficial?**

 **Dos caballeros salen uno era un pony de tierra el otro un unicornio; el poni tenia vendado el ojo derecho y el unicornio tenia la pata izquierda frontal muy mal, ambos negaron con la cabeza-éramos 22 cuando salimos de bastión de leones, no tuvieron honor ni piedad, nos emboscaron a media noche, flechas, no dieron la cara.**

 **-perdónelo señor a estado así desde que nos emboscaron, su hijo estaba con nosotros cuando... bueno ya sabe.**

 **-Solo recupérense-va con Chrysalis y su hijo que empezaba a hablar mas-¿como va el? a avanzado en su lectura.**

 **-mas o menos, ya lee mas rápido-le revuelve la melena.**

 **-Si quieres alimentarte bien, será conveniente tomar la forma mas adecuada, seria hermoso pensar que esta viva ella.**

 **-Si; por desgracia no la conocí, si tienes una foto o un dibujo de ella o podrías darme la descripción.**

 **-Era una unicornio poderosa de crin clara y piel oscura, se que puedes leer mi corazón.**

 **Chrysalis ase girar los ojos con fastidio adquiriendo la forma que Bicorn quiere-¿feliz?**

 **-Mejor, así me siento mejor**

 **-Haaa siiii me encanta es amor casi puro.**

 **. . .**

 **Un soldado llega con su sádico capitán, lastimado y aun sangrante interrumpe su comida-Señor un dragón esta vivo.**

 **-¿Qué? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, TODOS LOS DRAGONES MURIRON O ESTAN EN MI PRICION.**

 **-Es un bicornio...acabo con más de treinta hasta ahora.**

 **-Pues ahora es el número uno en la lista de los más buscados.**

 **-Seguro informo a los cuervos.**

 **-No aran nada sin que el lord comandante lo aprobé y el lord comandante no lo aprobara, por que esta muerto, aun así eso acelerara mis planes den la orden que ataquen bastión de cuervos sin nosotros.**

 **-Si señor.**

 **-Ahora que has interrumpido tan groseramente mi comida, y como te necesito vivo; tráeme a uno de mis juguetes.**

 **-Si señor**

 **. . .**

 **Pese a que sus planes salieron bien al destruir el bastión de cocodrilos 20 salen con vida escapando de ser capturados, entre ellos la capitana que llegan con el campamento, donde lo primero que ven es a Chrysalis, Bicorn llega en ese momento.**

 **-Celestia apenas si logramos escapar me alegra ver a mas hermanos y hermana—dice la capitana con tranquilidad.**

 **-Soy Darkstar estoy a cargo.**

 **-Me alegro, no apenas tengo cuatro meses en el cargo de capitana y ya perdí a casi toda mi guarnición, solo logre sacara a los novicios.**

 **-Solo eh rescatado a estos pobres, lamento lo ocurrido.**

 **-Hey no es tu culpa, me alegro verte-le da un abrazos Chrysalis pensando que es la autentica caballero de canterlot-**

 **-Si, esta muda después del ataque, perdió la voz.**

 **-Hooo que mal pero no te preocupes luce tus heridas cual medallas hermana, a ti no te conozco -refiriéndose a Bicorn-¿eras recluta?**

 **-Soy el lugarteniente de Remus, me nombro capitán antes de dejarnos, fue una masacre.**

 **-Todo ha sido una masacre, ese cobarde entraron al bastión con falsas intensiones; esperaron a que durmiéramos y asesinaron a la mayoría mientras dormían. Bastión de cuervos es posible que sea el único lugar a donde no han llegado.**

 **FreeLancer trae a un guardia dorado capturado mas a ver a Bicorn se deja caer y se vuelve sumiso; ya que es el único testigo de la llegada del bicornio a Equestria-no me maten por piedad, tengo familia.**

 **El capitán lo mira incisivamente-no me tientes, quien eres y que sabes.**

 **-Sili, me llamo Sili, solo cumplo ordenes de la corona.**

 **-¿Sabes que bastiones han sido atacados, y cuales quedan?**

 **-Todos los bastiones han caído solo queda el del norte, bastión de cuervos; pero no tarda en caer, ya hay 400 guardias reales sitiándolo, solo esperan a la fuerza principal del quebranta espíritus para acabar con todo.**

 **Sin dar explicación lo lleva aun lugar del bosque bajo escusa de liquidarlo, los demás asumen que es así-¿que sabes de mí?**

 **-Saliste del otro lado del la neblina, Remus dijo que se encargaría de ti; supuse que te mataría o te encerraría es todo lo que se de ti.**

 **Por primera vez en mucho tiempo una oscuridad lo rodea e impacta al guardia, taras un segundo este se oscurece-¿quien es tu señor ahora?**

 **-Usted mi señor—responde el soldado sumisamente.**

 **-Ve, intercepta a ese grupo de soldados y mátalos, no puedes morir, así que destrúyelos y regresa en la mañana**

 **-Si mi señor-se va caminando con la mirada perdida.**

 **Regresa normal, con el casco como trofeo y se lo avienta a su compañera capitana—listo.**

 **-excelente, excelente.**

 **-por supuesto**

 **. . .**

 **Esa tarde unos 1000 guardias reales se topan con la pesadilla que los mira, el capitán lo mira enojado ante una desobediencia.**

 **-Soldado ¡que espera a unirse a las líneas!**

 **La pesadilla lo mira amando una magia oscura de sus ojos-morirán todos.**

 **-Soldado será castigado por insubordinación-comienza el ataque arrojándose contra el estamento completo una guardia y su compañero caen en un hueco, ella jala a al otro mientras ven la carnicería.**

 **Ella hace muecas mientras habla en voz baja-guarda silencio...no se que esa cosa pero no es conveniente salir.**

 **El sorprendido y asustado responde-le asestaron al menos unas 400 veces ¿como es que no se murió?**

 **-Cállate, vámonos vamos a buscar como salir para avisar lo que ocurre.**

 **-si vamos de aquí, en cuanto antes mejor.**

 **Logran alejarse sin poder dejar escuchar la batalla y los gritos; logran arribar a un puesto de seguridad-no vallan o morirán.**

 **El soldado sorprendido mira a los dos recién llegados-¿que ocurrió? ya deberían estar a medio camino.**

 **-Una cosa que saca humo de los ojos y que no muere, ¡nos esta masacrando!-los soldados se miraron indecisos, después de unos minutos de hablar con los sobrevivientes deciden creer en ellos y se retiran.**

 **. . .**

 **El informe llega al socio del capitán dorado esa noche., que se oye extremadamente calmado ante la noticia.**

 **-Señor, los guardias reales fueron arrasados, solo los 400 que están ya en sitio son disponibles.**

 **-¿Es una broma verdad?**

 **-No lo es, un pony con humo en los ojos los mató.**

 **-Oye no te preocupes no fue tu culpa los contratiempos pasan, ben acompáñame quiero mostrarte algo.**

 **-Si señor.**

 **Lo lleva a una caverna bajo su mansión con un lago en ella-acércate al lago.**

 **-¿Que es este lugar, señor?**

 **-Es un lugar muy especial para mi; es donde vengo a pensar cuando las cosas no salen bien, el lago me relaja anda no temas acércate. Yo insisto-se acerca, mas una víbora de al menos 15 metros salta del agua enroscándose a el apunto de morderlo el ase una señal con el casco que la detiene.**

 **-Solo recibí el mensaje-con miedo-yo solo se lo que se comunica.**

 **-Quieres desarme que un solo pony acabo con un ejercito de 1000 potros y esperas que me lo trague así sin mas ni mas.**

 **-En serio era extraño, sacaba humo se sus ojos y ni las armas lo mataban y sin ser unicornio usaba magia, así dice el mensaje.**

 **-¿de donde vino el mensaje?**

 **-Del un puesto de guardias, fueron a corroborar y solo había armaduras vacías y muertos mutilados.**

 **-Muy bien, alguien tubo que sobrevivir para contar semejante historia-ase una señal y la serpiente se desenrosca-tráeme a todos los sobrevivientes, y date prisa dama a adquirido un gusto por los ponys y me rompe el corazón negarle algo.**

 **-Por supuesto-sale aprisa, muerto de miedo va en busca de los sobrevivientes.**

 **. . .**

 **En el campamento de caballeros sobrevivientes, Chrysalis se embriagaba del amor de Bicorn y este a su vez disfrutaba de la ilusión-supongo que soy malo.**

 **-y que haaa me alimentas mejor que nadie.**

 **-Ven-la lleva a la espesura-debe de llegar en este momento.**

 **-¿Quien?-pregunta casi incapaz de contenerse por el dulce sabor del amor.**

 **-Refuerzos, refuerzos; sal de una vez.**

 **-¿Refuerzos de donde?**

 **-Pesadilla sal, es de confianza**

 **La pesadilla sale-los guardias reales están muertos, amo.**

 **-¿Cuantos son ahora como tu?**

 **-solo 12 mas.**

 **-Suficientes, investiga donde esta el comandante principal de estos miserables, le haremos una visita.**

 **-Si mi amo.**

 **Chrysalis se estremece ante la oleada de sentimientos de Bicorn-hooooooo siiii cuanto odio cuanto rencor es como un bufet.**

 **-Son pesadillas puras, oscuridad infinita.**

 **-es increíble me encanta-lo besa el le corresponde.**

 **-Anda ve e investiga, no mates a nadie de momento—tras despachar a su sombra, voltea a ver a Chrysalis-se que no eres ella, pero te gustaría recibir mas amor que nunca.**

 **-para que preguntas lo que es ubio-la besa, mientras la pesadilla.**

 **. . .**

 **La pesadilla aparece en el campamento del capitán rompe voluntad. Sorprendido ve al recién llegado-¡¿que demonios significa este reporte?!**

 **-Arrogante criatura ya no te sirvo a ti.**

 **-¿Que eres? no me atemorizas—manteniéndose firma ante el espectro que tenia enfrente.**

 **-Pues deberías, soy un ser que no puede morir, yo solo mate a tu ejercito y podría hacerte pedazos justo ahora.**

 **-¿Porque no me matas? cobarde sombra.**

 **Con la magia oscura lo impacta contra la pares aprisionándolo en una garra negra-tengo ordenes de mi amo, no debo matarte solo entregar un mensaje, vendrá por ti.**

 **-Que venga aquí lo esperare-desaparece junto con su magia, calendo el capitán al piso. Inmediatamente se levanta y grita en alarma-REFUERZEN LAS DEFENZAS Y NO SE MUEVAN SIN IMPORTAR QUE VEAN-los soldados atienden la orden del capitán de inmediato y comienzan a prepararse para recibir a su invitado.**

 **Premio de la serpiente**

 **En la casa de l socio y traidor la yegua llega esperando lo peor. El la recibe como un noble, amable y cortes-señorita no debe temer, es mi invitada pase sin temor ¿le ofrezco vino, sidra wiski?**

 **-wiski...**

 **-por supuesto-le sirve un baso-ahora quisiera hablar con respecto a lo que vio o creyó ver.**

 **-El era un guardia dorado, pero era extraño, estaba mas oscuro de lo normal, sus ojos sacaban humo, y era un pony de tierra y aun así con su magia nos ataco, ni las flechas lo lastimaban, menos las espadas—dice sin evitar temer ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido.**

 **-comprendo, dígame señorita noto algo mas de este misterioso ser.**

 **-Era mas fuerte que muchos, rápido y terrible, oscuro muy oscuro.**

 **-Ahora veo, bueno siéntase libre de pedir a mis sirvientes todo lo que se le ocurra, por supuesto espero acepte mi invitación de pasar la noche aquí como mi invitada.**

 **-Si gracias, desde entonces tengo miedo.**

 **-Aquí esta a salvo señorita, ahora si me disculpa tengo asuntos pendientes que atender-se levanta y se dirige a la puerta pero no sin antes susurrar a uno de sus sirvientes cuando ya estaba lejos de su invitada-llévensela a dama-ordeno antes de partir.**

 **. . .**

 **En el campamento Bicorn va con su gente, los mira y suspira, Lancer es la que esta más cerca preguntando preocupada-¿que ocurre capitán?**

 **-no se muevan de aquí, regresare al amanecer estas a cargo**

 **-si señor**

 **Sale y con prudente distancia hace aparecer a sus pesadillas-¿que investigaste?**

 **-El esta refugiado en su fortaleza, tiene casi 1000 tropas a su disposición.**

 **-Bien, dos pesadillas romperán el sitio de cuervos, denle la instrucción que se dispersen, llegara el momento de resurgir, pero ahora es mejor pasar por muertos.**

 **-así se ara.**

 **-los demás, incluyéndote vayamos a ver a ese payaso.**

 **. . .**

 **A pocas horas del amanecer en la casa privada de una escritora un potro toca la puerta con un ramo de flores y un antiguo ídolo de una cultura desaparecida-Vamos se que estas ahí.**

 **-No quiero saber de ti, ni tus regalos.**

 **-Hooo vamos sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir flores a esta hora al menos puedes abrir y hablar con migo**

 **Abre más a fuerza-¿que deseas?**

 **-¿Que acaso ya un potro no puede traerle regalos a una pony especial? traje el ídolo que querías, ya sabes el que recuperamos en aquella pirámide.**

 **-Bien, pero no eres bienvenido ya-toma el ídolo y las flores.**

 **-Por que esa actitud ni que te hubiese dejado con un bastardo en cascos... ¿o si?**

 **-Solo faltaría eso**

 **-Escucha lo siento si, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda; recuerdas que investigamos la ubicación de los diarios de sombra.**

 **Un par de guardias aparecen de tras-señor Terland esta arrestado por acoso, servir a una secta oscura y deshonrar a una dama de nombre Black.**

 **-¿QUE?, espera un minuto-se voltea con los guardias-en primera no estoy acosando a nadie…**

 **-Adiós keny, buena estancia en tu hotel de lujo.**

 **-Espera daring necesito los diarios de-le susurra-sombra, pagare lo que quieras por ellos.**

 **-Celestia lo ordena-se lo llevan a la fuerza mientras Daring le hace señas de adiós.**

 **-Daring manda mi encargo a mi mansión-dice siendo arrastrado-Emm ¿quieres una cena? la tendrás, esta ves si iré.**

 **. . .**

 **En cuervos el vigía no cree lo que ve, pues los sitiadores esta literalmente destrozados, corre con su capitana-disculpe, están atacando a los atacantes.**

 **La capitana incrédula pregunta-¿hermanos rojos?**

 **-No se ve a nadie, solo como los destrozan, venga a verlo usted misma.**

 **Se levanta mira con impacto que lo que dice es cierto-es un milagro-dice dudosa**

 **Tras terminar la carnicería una yegua oscura y un Pegaso similar mira la entrada-habrán la puerta.**

 **-¿Con que intenciones vienes?—pregunta la capitana con precaución.**

 **Aun luciendo una espada atravesada la pesadilla se muestra servil-traigo noticias fáusticas y de esperanza.**

 **-haaa, abran la puerta, si quisieran matarnos ya estaríamos muertos.-todos miran el arma que atraviesa el corazón de la creatura, que se sigue moviendo pese a eso.**

 **-Son el último bastión existente.**

 **-Soy fire ice le agradecemos mucho esto.**

 **-no me agradezcas, solo sirvo a mi amo, que pide que se dispersen, pasen por muertos, son lo que queda de su orden.**

 **-Eso es triste, pero de acuerdo lo aremos, de hoy en adelante los caballeros abandonan su último bastión.**

 **-denle las gracias al heraldo del señor de las pesadillas—desapareciendo**

 **. . .**

 **En la fortaleza del quebrantador; las defensas estaba siendo aplastadas, por las pesadillas y el quebrantador había decidido llevarse a sus juguetes con el. Remus junto con los demás prisioneros escuchan el escandalo-no son de los nuestros-mientras eran llevados por pasajes al palacio, con voz de trueno se oye SAL BASTARDO O TE SACO. El capitán sale dando la cara con una de las de la orden azul como rehén**

 **-LARGATE O ESTA INOCENTE SE MUERE-Darkstar sin importarle con un rayo de oscuridad marta a la yegua**

 **-COBARDE, NO USES ESCUDOS—grita Bicorn con la furia de mil truenos**

 **El capitán aun impactado por el acto se queda mudo un par de segundos -¿q-quien eres?**

 **¿Que eres?**

 **-SOY UN CABALLERO DE CANTERLUT, SOY TAMBIEN DE MAS ALLA DE LA NUEBLA, SOY EL HERALDO DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

 **-Espera, espera podemos llegar a un acuerdo-dice perdiendo el valor-conozco a quien podrían servirle esos talentos, déjame vivir y estarás dentro de algo formidable-le atraviesa el hombro.**

 **-REMUS WOLFFIRE ES MI MAESTRO Y ESTO ES POR EL-lo atraviesa dejándole solo segundos de vida.**

 **-Haaa mad...re p-pronto estaré con...ti-ti-tigo-muere desangrado.**

 **-¿Algún útil para pesadilla?**

 **Su pesadilla aparece saludando respetuosamente-no señor, quienes no murieron se suicidaron.**

 **-Mejor así, esa basura no ensuciara la pura oscuridad, busquen un bosque, los llamare para cuando los necesite un favor mas busca a Kenet y después ve con los demás.**

 **-Así se ara amo.**

 **. . .**

 **En la comisaria Kenet exigía su abogado-que le ocurre tratarme como cualquier pandillero, soy inocente de todos esos delitos; ¿donde esta mi abogado?-**

 **Celestia entra firme como la princesa que era-Kenet Terland, tu conducta es inapropiada no tolerare esa depravación, menos que estés con sectas que pueden dañar a Equestria.**

 **-Princesa seguro todo eso es solo un mal entendido, sectas seguro se trata de algún club social de alta sociedad al que pertenezco, sabe que soy fiel a la corona.**

 **-Ya lo veremos, serás juzgado en una semana, llévenselo.**

 **-¿Una semana? al menos un arraigo domiciliario, por favor sabe que la cárcel no es lugar para un escritor-la princesa solo le da la espalda-princesa espere, no se vaya al menos desestime el cargo por deshonrar a una black, no tiene sentido no se puede deshonrar lo que no tiene honor-en su celda se encuentra con la pesadilla que lo mira fijamente-baya, baya, baya; tengo visitas, dime ser oscuro que te trae a mi confortable aposento.**

 **-Esta asegurado, mi amo será feliz-dice a si misma.**

 **El sin despegar la vista del libro que leía-veo que no te an enseñado de modales pero bueno eres un ser oscuro no supongo que los modales no son prioridad para ti.**

 **-Veo que notas cosas oscuras, me alegro; no te muevas de aquí, mi amo vendrá pronto.**

 **-Interesante pero si me sacan de qui por la fuerza Celestia tendrá todas las bases para confirmar su acusación mas grave, dile a tu amo que haga Cita con mi recepcionista y yo lo atenderé—la pesadilla sin decir nada se desaparece.**

 **. . .**

 **Cerca del campamento Bicorn recibe a su emisario-bien, ¿que paso?**

 **-Lo encontramos esta en prisión dijo que no lo sacáramos de hay que saque una sita con su recepcionista y el lo atiende después, es un pony extraño ni se inmuto cuando aparecí en su celda y de inmediato capto mi oscuridad.**

 **-Bien, ahora ve a descansar.**

 **-si amo.**

 **Regresa al campamento dirigiéndose a su comitiva-Están a salvo, solo queda dispersarnos, espero entiendan; los del bastión de cuervos aran lo mismo, si los necesito los llamare-diciendo a los caballeros**

 **-Será un honor acompañarlo en toda batalla que se presente lord comandante Darkstar—Lancer se arrodilla, el resto de los caballero lo imitan.**

 **-Ahora muévanse, pronto notaran la muerte de ese miserable, váyanse todos-la orden se cumple y en menos de 20 minutos todos desaparecen menos una yegua y un potrillo-bien mi reina oscura debo ser arrestado para ver a quien necesito ver, necesitare que me liberes, pero dame tiempo de hacer lo que requiero.**

 **-Que hay del mocoso si pretendes que lo cuide tendrás que darme mas alimento—reclama Chrysalis.**

 **-La carreta tiene para dos días, obtendremos mas después, dame estos dos días.**

 **-Me refiero a MI alimento.**

 **-Bien...te daré una de mis pesadillas, te aguantara dos días.**

 **-Eso me basta.**

 **. . .**

 **En la entrada de la a prisión se postra Bicorn con su armadura roja sabiendo que es conocido por la muerte del capitán-vengo a entregarme.**

 **Cerca de 100 lanzas le apuntala el cuello para posteriormente ser encadenado-mataste a un gran potro traidor, Celestia no tendrá compasión de tu miserable alma.**

 **-bien, lo que digas, pero si vas a arrestarme hazlo ahora antes que me arrepienta.**

 **ARRESTEN A ESTA BASURA LLEVENLO A MAXIMA SEGURIDAD-lo llevan a la celda de Kenet guardando silencio por una hora, mirando a su compañero de mazmorra.**

 **Kenet sin dejar de leer-seré claro tócame y anhelaras la muerte.**

 **-Cien idiotas me amenazaron, y ¿debo de preocuparme por uno?**

 **-No... Obviamente soy más débil que tú, no estoy adestrado en las artes de la espada pero tengo recursos suficientes como para llevarte de paseo a tu propio infierno personal.**

 **-¿Infierno? no sabes que es eso; vengo del bastión del dragón, y eh viajado tanto con un solo motivo.**

 **-Déjame adivinar, venganza, honor. Lealtad o algo de caballeros; no es por ser descortés pero a menos que seas una hermosa yegua tu triste historia no me interesa caballero.**

 **-En parte Remus Wolfrire me mando a buscarte.**

 **-Remus-baja el libro-¿mi amigo como esta?**

 **-Muerto seguramente.**

 **-Hooo que pena tenia la esperanza de que escapara de esa masacre-dice fingiendo de forma experta tristeza.**

 **-Busco que esa Celestia page lo que le hiso, y otras cosas mas.**

 **-¿Que?**

 **-Solo mi señor podrá vengar sus muertes, mas supongo que mi maestro confía en usted.**

 **-Así es Remus y yo fuimos grandes amigos.**

 **Bicorn saca un libro—esto.**

 **-Sabes de pronto tu historia ya es un poco mas interesante.**

 **-En este libro esta como despertar a mí amo.**

 **Kenet ras ojearlo un rato-sabes creo que esto será el inicio de una linda amistad.**

 **-bien, saldré de aquí, te vere en unas semanas y algo mas soy del otro lado de la niebla.**

 **-Lo deduje por tu... apariencia solo una cosa mas ¿como te llamas?**

 **-Star era mi nombre, pero ahora es Darkstar Bicorn.**

 **-te llamare Bicorn.**

 **Dos días habían pasado en la cárcel y los compañero hablaban poco entre si-pensé que dijiste que te irías pronto.**

 **-solo disfruto de un amigo**

 **-hooo baya me alagas, si sigues así me voy a sonrojar.**

 **Bicorn se pone de pie y lo mira-ES HORA.**

 **-Oye yo solo bromeaba con respecto a lo del sonrojo, no soy esa clase de pony-le dice en broma sabiendo a que se refería en verdad.**

 **Con su magia destroza la reja y va hacia los guardias que están asustados, apenas si puede apuntar la lanza-regrese a su celda p-p-p-prisionero.**

 **-QUIERO VER A ESA YEGUA MALDITA, ESA DESGRACIADA INSOLENTE—amenaza a los guardias, cual deseo pedio Celestia aparece frente a el.**

 **Celestia afronta al furico bicornio—aquí estoy engendro.**

 **B)JAJAJAJAJA ERES UNA BASURA REALMENTE, UNA TRAIDORA-empieza ajuntar su magia, Celestia indignada no le responde y ase lo mismo; la magia de Bicorn es mas fuerte haciéndola retroceder, hasta que Kenet la empuja, antes de que reciba el impacto total.**

 **-¿princesa esta bien?, TENDRAS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI PARA LLEGAR A ELLA MONSTRUO**

 **En ese momento una segunda explosión destruye la entrada, Chrysalis como Serra aparece, Bicorn se le une-adiós princesa cerebro de pluma jajajajaja.**

 **Tras su partida Kenet le ofrece un casco amistoso a la princesa-se encuentra bien ahora princesa.**

 **-Lamento sospechar de ti, gracias por ayudarme.**

 **-se lo dije mi lealtad le pretense a usted.**

 **-Ordenare tu liberación, y que busquen a ese engendro, gracias de nuevo por estar a mi lado.**

 **-No se preocupe princesa, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarla y a Equestria.**

 **Sonando convincente, sonriendo satisfecho de que su artimaña había resultado perfecta.**

 **. . .**

 **En la colmena Bicorn la mira con un sentimiento distinto-cumplí con traerte -le sonríe.**

 **-¿Que ya no te parezco atractiva?-dice sonriendo.**

 **-No es eso, solo que debo preparar la llegada de mi amo, aunque si gustas puedo estar con tigo unos meses.**

 **-Mientras me alimentes quédate el tiempo que quieras.**

 **-Sera un placer, te amo-le dice con tal sinceridad que no puede ocultarle-y eres buena madre, necesito ayuda a criarlo y que sea un gran guerrero sin piedad y solo soy suave.**

 **-Tu pequeño mocoso, será un azote para esa princesa del sol; confía en mí, recordaran con miedo el nombre Little Moon.**

 **-No lo digas tengo una reputación que cuidar—dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.**

 **Bicorn mira feliz por primera vez en años-solo lo sabemos nosotros, descuida.**

 **Un año después Kenet ase una visita a la colmena topándose con un mestizo solitario, admirando en solitario la noche-hola, la noche es hermosa—dice el pequeño.**

 **-Así es pequeño, lo es—contesta el escritor.**

 **-Mi madre y ese bastardo esta en la sala principal-sonaba con tal odio que se sentía.**

 **-mmm interesante a mi tampoco me cae muy bien ese bastardo, pero que sea nuestro secreto-en el camino Little Moon lo ve con desprecio.**

 **-¿Este es el gran salvador? que poca cosa—dice el pequeño unicornio que ya había crecido desde que inicio su viaje en la fortaleza de la luna.**

 **-Niño... la grandeza no esta en los músculos, sino en la mente; pero bueno, por que te cuento esto, obviamente no eres mas que el lacayo de Bicorn, ahora apártate que los adultos tienen que hablar.**

 **Bicorn aparece lo mira un momento y lo abraza como un amigo-un año, justo un año.**

 **-Ya sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas-saca un cigarrillo-tu hijo legitimo crese muy rápido.**

 **-No es lo que crees, ni su madre lo acepta, ¿porque debería hacerlo? el príncipe es Little Moon.**

 **-Mmmm es una pena, quizás no heredo tu grandeza en el combate; pues ni modo, que se le va a hacer, puede tener otras aptitudes.**

 **-Si deseas críalo: aléjalo de mí, no es digno de la colonia—dice Chrysalis apareciendo en la sala.**

 **-Mmmm, me convenciste Chrysalis; me lo llevo envuélvemelo para llevar.**

 **-Bien, y ¿quien será mi instrumento de venganza? lo prometiste.**

 **Kenet le da una foto-princesa Cadensa alicornio diosa del amor, pero aun es un poco joven deja que tu cena madure y cuando sea el momento tu y tu especie se darán un festín.**

 **-Muy bien—sonríe la Reyna de la colmena.**

 **-La que conoce a la joyera, ¿donde la encuentro?—pregunta el bicornio.**

 **-Manehatan pero aun no vallas por ella necesito terminar de descifrar el ritual y traducir las instrucciones de armado, hacer experimentos.**

 **-Como sea, esperare, y gracias por venir.**

 **-No es problema; por cierto yo también tuve un bastardo.**

 **Chrysalis insinuantemente le contesta-que mal para tu linaje, suerte con eso.**

 **-naaa no te preocupes, con este ya van 6 hijos ilegítimos que engendro; es lo bueno de los bastardos, no se ven y no se crían.-el resto de la velada no paso nada mas importante, en la salida recoge al bastardo que lo mira con sorpresa.-¿tienes pertenencia personales, niño?—pregunta Kenet-bien entonces es hora de irnos, de hoy en adelante seré tu maestro y comenzare a darte lecciones; tu padre y tu madre ambos te rechazan y no esperan nada de ti, no perteneces a ningún lado, no eres pony ni simulador, di que entendiste lo que te acabo de decir.**

 **-Ni nombre tengo, nos e molestaron en hacerlo.**

 **-Yo te daré uno, serás White Mirror, escucha lo que de dije es cruel pero así es el mundo, hay algo en ti; algo que los incultos de tus padres pasaron por alto, tu madre dice que no mereces la corona y yo estoy de acuerdo.**

 **-Yo no deseo la corona, solo busco donde encajar.**

 **-Mírame -le levanta con cierta gentileza la barbilla-tu no mereces la corona... mereces ser quien mueva la pieza que la trae puesta, deja que Little Moon sea el rey, en el ajedrez el rey y el peón siempre acabaran metidos en la misma caja-sonríe maliciosamente y se levanta para irse sin mirar atrás.**

 **Por su parte Bicorn y Chrysalis miran como se va.**

 **Bicorn abraza a su reina-el merece mas de lo que le ofrecemos.**

 **-¿Confías en ese potro?**

 **-Si, pero aunque no lo hiciera; ¿que tenemos para el, además de venganza?**

 **-Nada... es débil no, pertenece a ningún lado, lo harían pedazos en una guerra.**

 **-Sera fuerte, pero no con nosotros, somos suaves con nuestro hijo.**

 **\- Yo solo tengo un hijo y su nombre es Little Moon.**

 **..Yo igual.**

 **En eso el pequeño potro se acerca a los dos, con seguridad en su mirar.**

 **-Madre iré por más ponys a esa aldea escondida, necesito un grupo de avance.**

 **-Por supuesto, ve enorgullécenos.**

 **Ambos se abrazan, mientras ven como el potrillos que los unió crese y se vuelve lo que tanto desearon los dos; un terrible azote que haría algún día temblar a Celestia. Mientras White Mirror comenzaba un camino distinto, uno que lo convertiría en una pieza fundamental en la guerra que el señor de las pesadillas estaba aun por desatar.**


End file.
